


Projected Futures

by 2by4



Series: Infallible Heroes [6]
Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Robin (Comics)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Canon Temporary Character Death, M/M, Past Abortion, Past Mpreg, canon teen pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 05:25:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8520184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2by4/pseuds/2by4
Summary: Due to insufficient knowledge of the DC Comics Universe, lack of motivation, and a substantial amount of self-doubt, the author of this work has decided to discontinue this series. With apologies, the author offers the following two scenes as the only remaining events that had been plotted before the decision to discontinue was made.3/8/17: This entire series has gone through a rewrite, but I have not officially decided to revive it. It is under consideration.7/7/17: I no longer consider this series abandoned, but I cannot promise timely updates.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Due to insufficient knowledge of the DC Comics Universe, lack of motivation, and a substantial amount of self-doubt, the author of this work has decided to discontinue this series. With apologies, the author offers the following two scenes as the only remaining events that had been plotted before the decision to discontinue was made.
> 
> 3/8/17: This entire series has gone through a rewrite, but I have not officially decided to revive it. It is under consideration.
> 
> 7/7/17: I no longer consider this series abandoned, but I cannot promise timely updates.

[Stephanie]

(references Robin #58)

Stephanie’s a beta with the demeanor of an alpha. She’s headstrong and determined and Tim is a little bit in love.

They kiss, but Tim tells her they can’t be together. His bond to Bruce is a living ghost in the back of his mind always keeping him from taking that next step with anyone else. Tim doesn’t know why. He doesn’t know if he and Bruce would ever take that step together, doesn’t know if he even wants them to, but it always feels like a possibility and it makes it impossible for him to be with another.

They have a good thing, he and Bruce; a good relationship, a strong partnership. But always, it’s there hanging between them whether they acknowledge it or not: how they’d begun. Bruce, without even knowing it, always comes between Tim and anyone else. The omega in him never wants anyone else.

But this isn’t about Bruce. It’s about Stephanie. Stephanie who’d just said two simple words that Tim could not process. “You’re what?”

“With child. In a family way. Got a bun in the oven. Preggers. I’m going to have a baby, Robin.”

And Tim is shocked. Doesn’t know what to say at all.

“Relax, Boy Virgin,” Steph says. “You’re not the guilty party. A couple of make out sessions does not a baby make.”

It’s a joke, but it sits wrong with him. It loudly says just how little Stephanie really knows about Tim. But that’s the thing. Stephanie Brown doesn’t know Tim Drake. She only knows Robin and Robin is casteless because way back when it was Dick carrying the mantle it was decided that Robin couldn’t be an omega. Robin is not an omega, so he cannot understand what Stephanie is going through. But Tim Drake hurts for his friend.

Stephanie is offended by the mere idea that he could even possibly be hinting that she have an abortion. And that sits wrong with him, too. He tells himself it’s not the same. Tim had been a frightened thirteen year old with no idea where his life was headed when he’d made what he’d thought was the best decision he could at the time. Fifteen year old Stephanie Brown was not the same as thirteen year old Timothy Drake and did not have to make the same decision.

Bruce would probably not approve of it, but Tim needs Stephanie to know that he really does understand. He decides to let her in just a little. 

“I’m not saying you should have an abortion. But I do know what you’re going through,” he tells her. Her face says she doesn’t believe him, but he keeps going. “No matter what road you take, there will be times you wonder if you’d made the right choice.” He pauses and for a long second, all that can be heard is silence and their breathing, because Stephanie doesn’t know how to respond and now that Tim has cracked the lid, he can’t stop it all from exploding out of him.

“It feels like the end of the world when it happens, but you move on,” he tells her. “You get to a point where most of the time you don’t even think about it anymore. You’ll go weeks, months even, without so much as a stray thought in that direction. And you’re okay. Most of the time, you’ll be okay, but sometimes…

“There’ll be mornings where you wake up and  _ regret _ . There’ll be an emptiness inside of you that you can’t put a name to. You’ll spend a day just wondering what they would have looked like. Would their dark hair be wavy or straight, would their eyes his blue or yours? Were they a boy or a girl? What would you have named them? What stories would you have read them to sleep? Would they have been as clever as he is? As brave as he is? Or would they be more like you?

“If I’d given them a chance, if I’d birthed them and held them in my arms, would I have found a way to love them despite how they’d come to be? Would I have looked in their eyes and just forgot everything except how much they needed me. Am I a monster for not wanting them? For treating my baby as a mistake that needed to be fixed as soon as possible? Could I have made it work?”

“Robin,” Stephanie says, her voice as soft as the touch of her hand on his.

Tim takes a moment to compose himself, closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. “You’ll have all these thoughts, and no matter how many times you tell yourself you made the best decision for you at the time, you’ll still wonder what if you’d chosen differently. You’ll have these moments if you have an abortion, or give them up for adoption, or even is you raise them yourself. There’s no way of knowing if it’s really the right decision. But then you’ll go back to not thinking about it for weeks and months and you’ll move forward.”

[Damian]

(references Red Robin #1)

“My name is Tim Wayne!” And maybe he was supposed to be the bigger man, Damian’s just a kid after all, but the damn brat is standing there wearing his suit and calling him “Drake” and Tim just sees red. (It’s not really his suit, but at the same time it  _ is _ . It’s the Robin suit and Robin is his! Bruce had promised him Robin was his for however long he wanted it. Tim had earned it. Dick had no right to take it from him, no right to give to Damian as if Tim’s feelings didn’t matter. His life had burnt down again and Robin was all he had left, why couldn’t Dick see that.) He punches the kid square in the face and probably would have followed it with another if Dick hadn’t held him back.

Damian’s talking shit and Tim really does not want to hear it. “Shut up! No matter what you say, you don’t belong here and you know it. You don’t belong in that suit.”

“No, Drake, you’re the one that doesn’t belong. You became obsolete the moment I arrived. I am the true son of Batman, and with me here there’s no need for a fake son any longer. And as the Son of Batman, Robin is my birthright.”

Something in Tim cracks. He almost wanted to laugh in the kid’s face. Damian thought he was all high and mighty, but truth was he didn’t know jack shit about anything. He was talking bullshit based on false information. “You’re wrong. Robin is not your birthright.”

“Tim!” Dick yelled, knowing where this was going and wanting to stop Tim before it came out, but Tim would not be silenced. Damian needed to be knocked down a peg or two. If the kid wanted to take his place, he needed to know just what role he was filling.

All those years ago, when Janet Drake had dragged her pregnant son into a charity gala to confront Bruce Wayne, rumors had flew immediately. But those rumors had lost steam when Bruce had never officially announced their bonding, there was no large society wedding as expected of a Wayne, Jack and Janet Drake had left the country again within a week, Tim Drake had never birthed a child and never appeared in public at Bruce’s side, and Brucie Wayne had continued his playboy ways. 

The witnesses at the gala began to think that maybe they’d misinterpreted what they’d seen. Tim and Bruce’s supposed relationship had been considered wild speculation based on no evidence, and after the initial wave of articles about it, the media had lost interest. 

After Jack had died and Tim made a public appearance as Tim Wayne, the rumors about their relationship had been so long from people’s minds that the first conclusion drawn had not been a confirmation of the years old rumors, but the assumption of an adoption. Having everyone believe that Tim was Bruce’s adopted son and not his child bride helped more than hindered their cause so they’d let that rumor spread until most people believed it true.

When Damian had entered the picture, Bruce and Tim had only just begun exploring their relationship as mates instead of just bonded roommates as they been since Tim was a child. It hadn’t been a conscious decision to let Damian believe what the public believed and not tell him the truth, there was just no easy way to tell your ten year old son that you’d married a thirteen year old boy and was now in a romantic relationship with him. Tim was almost glad Bruce had never got around to telling Damian the truth, if only for this moment.

Tim’s smile was somewhere between smug and cruel when he said, “You think you know everything, but you don’t. I’m a Wayne not because Bruce adopted me. I’m Tim Wayne because Bruce married me. Because he  _ mated _ me. Robin is not your birthright, because Robin was my bride price.”

Damian’s brief moment of slack-jawed shock was almost worth it, but then Dick had butt in. “That doesn’t matter now. He’s  _ gone _ , Tim. You have to accept it. Things have to change, but I still need you.”

But Dick was wrong. Bruce wasn’t gone. Tim would have felt it. Dick said Tim and Bruce’s bond hadn’t been strong enough for Tim to suffer from it’s breaking. And sure, their bond wasn’t the strongest due to years of neglecting and denying it, but after their relationship had changed, their bond had been growing stronger everyday up until Darkseid. Tim should have felt Bruce die. It should have broken him.

But had hadn’t felt it and that could only mean one thing. “He’s alive. Bruce is alive.”

**Author's Note:**

>  ~~There is a possibility that this series may be revived on a later date, once the aforementioned issues have been resolved, however no promises can be made. The author of this fic appreciates all of you who has followed this series and offers highest gratitude along with deepest apologies and hopes that you continue to support xyr efforts in the future.~~ It's been revived.
> 
> One last time, the request must be made that you all comment and review.


End file.
